


We're Gonna be the Best

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, do you know how much fun it is to write Ushijima with a crush, it's great i should do it more often, listen, theyre first years and i am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're gonna be one hell of a team,” Tendou murmured suddenly, “I can feel it, Wakatoshi. We're gonna be the best.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> AYMMI AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT BABY CRUSHES AND THIS HAPPENED what am i doing with my life

Tendou Satori had high hopes for his first day of high school. A new year, a new school, a new crowd, _a fresh start._ He was almost jittery with excitement.

He grinned as he stepped into the main hall, eyes wide as he took in the many students milling about as they waited for the bell. This place was _huge._  He wanted to explore it all, _especially_ the gym. He'd already signed up for the volleyball club, and he couldn't wait to meet his teammates and start practicing. As he started walking towards the classroom, he noticed the glances he was getting from the other students. Some would look away when he turned to smile a greeting. Others just stared blankly, and the weight of their gaze quickly began to make Tendou uncomfortable.

Then he heard the whispering.

_“Red eyes?”_

_“Creepy…”_

_“At least his eyes match his hair.”_

_“What a weird looking guy.”_

_“-like a monster.”_

Tendou’s steps came to a halt at that last comment, staring down at the floor as memories from middle school flooded his mind.

_“You can't join our team,” one boy said, hands on his hips as he sneered at Tendou. “You look like a monster.”_

_The hopeful smile that Tendou had been wearing dropped from his face at the cruel words. A monster? Him? He just wanted to play with the other kids! What was wrong with that?_

_“Yeah,” another boy chimed in, tucking the worn volleyball underneath his arm. “Your hair is weird and your eyes aren't… normal. Monsters can't join human teams.”_

_Tendou took a step back, blinking in confusion and hurt. He knew that having red eyes was_ different _, but he had thought that it made him unique; that it was cool and made him special. His hair, though, he hadn't thought it was too weird. Lots of people had red hair. He wasn't a monster._

_Right?_

_“O-okay,” he mumbled, trying to smile and brush off the boy's words, but he could feel tears behind his eyes, and his throat was tight. “I guess… I guess, uhm, I'll play another day.” He spun on his heel, his back ramrod straight as he made for the gym doors, trying valiantly to keep his composure when the muttered words of the first boy reached him._

_“Don't bet on it, weirdo.”_

_Tendou froze, hand on the cool metal of the door, eyes wide and his chest tight._

_Weirdo._

_Monster._

Tendou’s fingers tightened on his backpack straps until his knuckles turned white. He forced himself to continue walking, eyes trained on the tiled floor as he tried to keep his breathing regular.

High school was supposed to be _different._  He'd been so ready to meet nice people, to make _friends_. He felt weighted down with the realization that it probably _wasn't_ going to be any different than middle school.

He pushed the door to his first class open, avoiding looking at any other students in the room as he headed to a chair in the back. He took out his books, glancing at the clock above the blackboard, willing time to move faster.

The day had just barely begun and already he wished it was over.

•○●○•

Lunch time saw Tendou sitting alone. He had attempted to join several groups of students, wishing to be a part of their laughing and talking, but when he slowed by their tables they would give him a look, a silent but clear _no, you can't sit with us_. So he smiled as if it didn't bother him and walked on until he found an abandoned table. He set aside his lunch tray as he no longer had an appetite, and bent over to rifle through his bag for the manga he had brought. He immersed himself in the story, paying no attention to anyone around him, and in doing so, failed to notice someone taking a seat on the bench opposite him.

“Hello.”

Tendou jolted, heart in his throat as his head snapped up and his eyes caught those of a tall, dark-haired boy.

“I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi,” the boy greeted in a voice that seemed way too deep for a high schooler. He stuck out a hand, and Tendou slowly took it, giving it a gentle shake.

“Tendou Satori,” he replied, retracting his hand. Ushijima nodded before looking down and taking a bite of his meal.

Tendou wasn’t really sure what was happening, and he began to feel more and more awkward with each passing moment, though Ushijima didn't seem bothered by the silence.

“So…” Tendou wracked his brain for something to break the ice, but his thoughts tripped over each other when Ushijima looked up at him again, his brown eyes weirdly _intense_. “Uh, you a first year?”

“Yes.”

Apparently he wasn't much of a talker, so the conversation was up to Tendou. He found that he really didn't mind, though; he was just happy that this guy didn't seem bothered by his appearance. There was no judgment in Ushijima’s expression, instead his face was blank but open. Tendou felt like he could relax around this guy, and immediately opened up.

“I'm a first year too, so maybe we can help each other out sometime, or whatever. Hey! Are you gonna join any clubs?”

“Volleyball.”

“Really? Me too!” Tendou leaned over, propping his elbows on the table top and resting his chin on his palm. “What position are you hoping for?”

Ushijima’s eyes had widened a fraction in surprise before returning to normal, but he also leaned slightly closer, dark eyes sparking with interest. “Wing spiker,” he replied. Tendou whistled, impressed.

“I'm not sure what I'm going for, but I think blocking is really cool. It must feel _awesome_ to just smack down an opponent's ball! So maybe I'll try for middle blocker, then.”

“That is a good position,” Ushijima said whilst nodding, and his approval of the choice was already making Tendou feel lighter, happiness swelling in his chest.

“Right? So I guess I'll see you at practice later!” Tendou enthused. He was nearly bouncing in his seat at the prospect of having his new friend as a teammate.

“Okay.”

Tendou smiled widely, standing up and holding out a fist, “We're going to be great friends, Wakatoshi, I know it!”

Ushijima gently bumped his fist against Tendou’s, the barest hint of a smile tugging at his lips, and suddenly Tendou’s day had gotten so much brighter.


	2. The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's.... a lot of Feelings™ involved here

Ushijima had arrived at his first class early, taking a seat in the third row and setting up his books, ready to begin. He was satisfied with how his day had gone thus far; he was already comfortable with the layout of the school, having memorized when and where his classes would be held, so as to be on time. He'd also already signed up for the volleyball club, and he was looking forward to his first practice session later this afternoon.

The bell chimed, signaling that class was starting, and the room suddenly filled with noise as students began pouring in, still holding conversations and laughing together. Ushijima observed quietly as people took their seats, and his attention was caught by a boy with spiked _fiery red_ hair. Ushijima blinked, interest piqued as he watched the red haired student shuffle past, his head ducked as if to avoid anyone's gaze as he took a seat in the far back. His face was twisted into such an unhappy frown that it made Ushijima want to ask him what was the matter, but just then the teacher walked in, smiling and telling her students to settle down.

Ushijima turned to face the front again, only half listening to the teacher's lecture as he wondered about the sad-looking redhead, unsure why he was even bothered. It wasn't as if he _knew_ the guy. Still, he was concerned, and so he told himself he'd check up on the redhead once class was dismissed.

°•○●○•°

Ushijima didn't see the red haired boy again until lunch hour. He had been looking for a place to sit, not quite comfortable with joining any of the large groups seated around some of the center tables, but also unwilling to sit alone. As he glanced around, he noticed a solitary figure bent over what looked like a manga and he realized it was the redhead from earlier.

He wondered if the boy would mind if he joined him, or if he actually preferred to be by himself. Ushijima shifted on his feet, indecisive, until he remembered how crumbled the redhead had seemed during class, and suddenly he found himself taking the seat just across from the other boy.

“Hello,” he greeted when the redhead failed to notice him. The boy jerked, his head snapping up and his eyes meeting Ushijima’s. His irises were small and a deep red, wide and so _expressive,_ Ushijima felt lost in them.

Snapping himself back to the present, Ushijima stuck out a hand, “I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Tendou Satori,” the redhead-- _Tendou_ (Ushijima liked that name)--took his hand, giving it a tiny shake, his fingers brushing Ushijima’s as they both pulled away.

“So…” Tendou began after an awkward moment of silence, “Uh, you a first year?”

“Yes,” Ushijima replied quickly, scrabbling for any conversation.

Tendou seemed to be searching for something, his eyes roving over Ushijima’s face for just a second before he visibly relaxed, an easy smile coming to his face.  “I'm a first year too,” he said, “So maybe we can help each other out sometime, or whatever. Hey! Are you gonna join any clubs?”

“Volleyball.”

At that, Tendou blinked, and his smile grew into a huge, excited grin as he leaned forward to prop his elbows up on the table top. “Really? Me too! What position are you hoping for?”

Ushijima’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly in surprise and he also leaned in. “Wing spiker,” he replied, and Tendou whistled appreciatively.

“I'm not sure what I'm going for,” Tendou began honestly, “But I think blocking is really cool. It must feel _awesome_ to just smack down an opponent's ball! So maybe I'll try for middle blocker, then.”

“That's a good position,” Ushijima told him, more than a little distracted by the excited gleam in Tendou’s eyes and the quirky smile on his lips.

“Right? So I guess I'll see you at practice later!” The redhead enthused, practically bouncing in his seat before he stood, holding out a fist. “We're going to be great friends, Wakatoshi,” he stated firmly, “I know it!”

Ushijima gently bumped his fist against Tendou’s, his lips turning up into a tiny but incredibly pleased smile.

°•○●○•°

Ushijima stood in the doorway of the gym, watching the second and third years practice their drills. The sound of balls slamming into the floor and shoes squeaking echoed throughout the room. Shouts of _nice receive!_ and _don't mind, don't mind!_ floated in the air, each player encouraging the other, and the entire atmosphere was just _comfortable._

“Wakatoshi!”

Ushijima turned towards the voice, seeing Tendou waving him over from the entryway of the locker room. He grinned cheerfully as Ushijima approached, bouncing on his feet in a childish way that made Ushijima smile, just a little bit.

“This is so exciting!” Tendou exclaimed, “I'm so ready to start! C’mon, let's hurry and get changed.” He grabbed Ushijima’s wrist, his fingers strong but gentle at the same time as he dragged him towards into the changing area. “They've already assigned our lockers,” he informed Ushijima, “And check it out; we're neighbors!” He dropped Ushijima’s wrist, opening his locker and pulling out a pair of gym shoes and a practice jersey. He quickly slipped the jersey on over his shirt, practically _glowing_ with happiness. Ushijima had to look away and remember how to _breathe._

“I like the colors,” Ushijima said once he got ahold of himself again. He held up his own jersey, admiring the pleasing contrast the white had against the maroon accents before pulling it over his head, smoothing down the front. He heard Tendou _oooh,_ and looked up to see his friend smiling at him.

“We look good,” Tendou stated proudly, giving Ushijima a quick thumbs-up, and Ushijima’s brain definitely did _not_ stutter over _We._ “Time to practice! Let's go, let's go!”

°•○●○•°

“I've never… _never_... felt this exhausted in my entire _life_ ,” Tendou gasped out, lying down on the cool linoleum floor, limbs splayed out and his head lolling lazily to the side. His face was red and beads of sweat rolled down from his hairline to trail across his temples, but he was smiling, a satisfied expression on his face.

Ushijima nodded his agreement as he twisted the cap of his water bottle and took a long drink. He was hot and his muscles were sore, and he really wanted a shower, but he was also proud of how well his first practice had gone. Spiking came naturally to him; he felt like he'd been doing it forever. There were a few mishaps, like when he accidentally spiked the ball straight into Tendou’s face (resulting in a nosebleed and a very worried Ushijima), and his aim wasn't as perfect as he would like, but he was having fun and he enjoyed the sport. He looked forward to the next practice, he couldn't wait to get better and better until he became Shiratorizawa’s _ace_. He was set on becoming the best, whatever obstacles might be in his way notwithstanding.

“We're gonna be one hell of a team,” Tendou murmured suddenly, “I can feel it, Wakatoshi. We're gonna be the _best._ ” He grinned from ear to ear, lifting his arm up and stretching out his fist. Ushijima leaned in and bumped Tendou’s fist, snorting softly when the redhead whispered _pow!_ as they pulled back.

“The best,” Ushijima repeated seriously, as if he was sealing some sort of oath.

 _The best_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crushes are my weakness for the life of me I can't write KISSES but I'll try one day

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!!! Tell me what yall think!


End file.
